Miraculous Ladybug: Operation Akuma
by Axnus015
Summary: Han pasado 4 años y Hawk Moth no ha dado señal de existir... hasta ahora. Una noche de Diciembre se convertirá en un infierno de París, y durante 12 meses, nuestros héroes tendrán que lidiar con esto... o sufrir las consecuencias
1. Capitulo 0

¡Hola!, este es mi primer fic. Hace tiempo que no escribo algo y quería comenzar con algo sencillo… la velocidad del fic depende de mí creatividad y a lo que salgan nuevas cosas en la serie c:

Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir

Thomas Astruc- Todos los Derechos Reservados

El siguiente contenido es solo para divertir y disfrutar, comenten si les gusto y disfruten la historia.

Capitulo 0

"La Sombra Bajo Paris"

-Mi Lady, creo que ya te lo había dicho, pero hacemos un trabajo formidable juntos- Cat Noir seguía tan… molesto como siempre, pero agradable en cierta forma

-Si, bueno, ¿podrías decírmelo cuando terminemos?- Le dije mientras esquivaba unas estalactitas de hielo –Esto no se derretirá solo, ¿sabes?

-No te preocupes, esto saldrá como cazar un pájaro… ¿entiendes, "cazar a un pájaro"?- Ese gato se jactaba muy socarrón y no se dio cuenta del golpe que, lamentablemente, le llego de frente y lo lanzo hacia varios edificios atrás

-Menos hablar y mas congelar, me gustan las paletas de bicho y gato bien frías- Era un nuevo villano akumatizado, se hacía llamar "Congelator". No sé quién es, y no sé que intenta Hawk Moth ahora akumatizando personas al azar…

*Le había agarrado con mi yo-yo, Congelator salió volando, impulsándose con granizo y lanzando nieve a lo loco, vi a Cat Noir aparecer con su bastón, partiendo la nieve para que no cayese encima de los civiles… ya era hora de acabar con esto, pero las cosas se habían complicado un poco más, no vi la ráfaga de hielo que venía hacia mí, lo bueno es que, aparte de Cat Noir y Yo, no éramos los únicos que estábamos allí*

-Por aquí, nevera andante- Rena Rouge le hacía señas, estaba encima de una especie de horno gigante –Mira, que esto se te vera maravilloso –Rena hizo sonar su flauta e hizo aparecer una llamarada gigante

*Eso hizo retroceder a Congelator, lo que me dio tiempo de escapar y utilizar mi Lucky Charm, aunque… como siempre, era un objeto súper, súper "útil"*

-Es… ¿un gancho?- Lo vi incrédula, ¿Cómo iba a usar un gancho?

-Pues que algo se te ocurra, bichito –Escuche a Cat Noir a lo lejos mientras detenía la nieve, ahora mucho más pesada que antes –No creo poder seguir deteniéndolo… sin ánimos de apurarte, claro

*Mire a mi alrededor, usando mis sentidos… el horno, el cinturón de Cat Noir, las estalactitas… *

-¡Pues claro!, ¡Cat, necesito tu cinturón! –Le grite desde lejos, y él me miro con su típica sonrisa de confianza

-¿Tan rápido?, ¡te lo prestare por esta vez, pero para la próxima me invitas a cenar!, ¿eh? –Cat Noir me guiño el ojo, ese estúpido gato sacando todo de contexto…

-Ehh, ¿chicos? ¿Podrían dejar de coquetear por un momento? –Rena nos hizo reaccionar y comenzamos con el plan

*Corrí lo más rápido que pude, saltando por los edificios, agarre el cinturón de Cat Noir y

Rápidamente calcule y lo amarre a una estalactita, Rena salto detrás de Congelator y antes de que se diese cuenta, ya le había lanzado el gancho, agarrado al cinturón a ella y esta se lo había enganchado a la chaqueta del villano, haciéndolo volar hacia el horno, y antes de que se diese cuenta de que era una ilusión, se había chocado contra un edificio, lo que me permitió agarra su objeto: un anillo, y romperlo, allí salió el akuma, procedí a purificarlo y a volver todo a la normalidad*

-Vaya, vaya, juntos hacemos un excelente equipo –Cat Noir junto sus puños con Rena, y me miro y sonrió como siempre, juntando puños con nuestra típica frase

*¡Ganamos!*

-Oigan, ya tenemos que irnos, ¿saben…? –Rena señalo nuestros Miraculous que ya nos daban la señal inequívoca de "irnos o revelar quiénes somos"

-My Lady, señorita Rouge… ¡su gato favorito, se despide! –Cat Noir se fue, escalando los edificios, Rena, eh… quiero decir, Alya, me miro y me sonrió

-Oye Marinette, ¿no se te olvida algo? –Alya me lo dijo, pero a la vez me decía algo más… ¿Qué seria…?

-¡Mañana es el primer día de escuela!, ¡tenemos que irnos! –Alya se rio y Yo ya estaba cayendo en crisis…

*Es cierto, ya habían pasado 4 años desde que todo esto comenzó… Chloe… Alya… Nino… Adrian… y Yo, habíamos sido escogidos con esta gran responsabilidad, los Miraculous, básicamente, objetos mágicos de gran poder que escogen a sus propietarios y les conceden habilidades mágicas y milagrosas para combatir a los akumas, creados por Hawk Moth… Hawk Moth… no había escuchado ese nombre en un largo, largo tiempo… quiero decir, era normal, ¿no?, se había detenido hace ya un tiempo y nuestra vida se había vuelto algo monótona a decir verdad… pero había vuelto… y estaba, ¿Cómo decirlo?... raro. Akumatizaba a personas casi al azar, era como si ya estuviese desesperado por derrotarnos, por vencernos… ¿Qué pretenderá ya Hawk Moth?, ¡si somos 5 contra 1!*

* _Algún día, Ladybug… Cat Noir… y todos ustedes, poseedores de los Miraculous… *_

 _*Solo esperen… mi plan perfecto se completara pronto… *_

*Lunes*  
*Universidad St. Germaine*  
*Paris, Francia*

*Un nuevo día… una nueva escuela- digo, universidad… Alya y Yo juntas como siempre… nada ha cambiado en estos 4 largos años… excepto claro, que ahora somos un equipo. No puedo decir lo mismo de Chloe y Yo, pero nos hemos ido acostumbrando… creo*

-¡Pero si es Marinette Dupain-Cheng! –Esa voz tan socarrona y sarcástica solo podía ser de ella

-… Hola Chloe –La mire con el mismo fastidio de siempre – (Otra vez no…)

*Chloe Bourgeois, la hija del alcalde de la ciudad, y si me lo preguntan, un fastidio que no me he podido sacar de encima… en todos estos años no había cambiado mucho: se dejo crecer el cabello y ahora lo tenía suelto, aunque usaba su peineta donde estaba su Kwami, por supuesto, al menos eso hacia bien… usaba ropa de diseñador (marca Agreste, por favor, faltaba más… ): chaqueta blanca, un leggings negro y unas zapatillas que parecían de plata de cómo relucían, Dios, que parecía un farol ya, una cartera que resaltaba el color de su camisa, tan gris pero a la vez casi blanca y un colgante dorado que hacia juego con la peineta. Se acerco a mí y me miro con esa sonrisita… que se los juro, si no trabajásemos juntas, se la hubiese volado de un solo golpe*

-Imagino que no vienes a darnos los "buenos días", princesita de papi –Alya fue la primera en salir

-Por favor, "Alya" –Esto último Chloe se aseguro de decirlo en tono "no me importas" marca Chloe –No, para nada. Espero este año no tener que soportarlas, ya es suficiente con… "eso"

-Pero sí que te diviertes con "eso" –Alya se cruzo de brazos vencedora, mirándola con su sonrisa típica -¿O no?

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, como tu digas –Chloe comenzó a caminar, subiendo las escaleras de la universidad –Y por cierto… si sucede algo esta noche, cuenten conmigo –Nos sonrió y siguió caminando

-A veces juro que no la entiendo –Alya suspiro algo derrotada, solo procedí a reírme

-Pero sí que ha cambiado, vamos –Agarre a Alya y entramos a la universidad

*Era… gigante, nada como el instituto. Tantos pasillos, tantas puertas, tantos salones… ¡Oh por Dios!, esto era como un sueño… por fin en la universidad, y no solo una universidad, una prestigiosa y refinada, algunos dirían que no, pero esto sucedió, ¡sucedió! Ehh, solo quisiera que el estuviese aquí para-

-Marinette, ¡mira quien ya llego! –Alya me agarro la cabeza y me dirigió la mirada a la entrada

*Casi me da un infarto: ¡Adrien Agreste!, ¡¿aquí?! Usaba una chaqueta negra y unos jeans rasgados oscuros junto con unos zapatos marrones, casi negros… se habían dejado crecer el cabello y ahora se lo agarraba con una coleta, usaba un bolso de lado y ahora se había colocado un zarcillo negro en sus orejas… Dios, si esto es un sueño, que alguien me pellizque… *

-¡Auch, Alya! –No lo decía en serio…

-Oye, tus deseos son ordenes –Alya se burlo de mi –Pero sí que se ve –

-¿Hermoso, galán, genial, increíble, maravilloso? –Dije casi en voz alta, y no me di cuenta de que… él había llegado conmigo

-Pues gracias por el halago, no me lo merezco –Adrien me sonrió y di un salto hacia atrás, se los juro, casi tumbo a Alya y todo… -Tu… también te ves bien, Marinette…

*Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta de que Yo también cambie: solo usaba una coleta en vez de dos, y ya tenía el cabello por mas allá de mis hombros, usaba una camisa de manga larga con motas (buen disfraz, Marinette…) y unos leggings de color azul marino y una zapatillas negras. Alya si lucia perfecta: cargaba ahora una trenza que resaltaba sus mechas doradas junto con su cabello rojizo, una chaqueta de jean y unos pantalones negros tipo punk junto con unas botas del mismo color, usaba muchas, muchas pulseras y muchos collares, junto con, por supuesto, su collar donde estaba Trixx, su Kwami, y cargaba ahora 2 piercings en cada oreja… ahhh, pero Adrien, el esta… hermoso… muy hermoso… *  
-Tierra llamando a Marinette –Alya me despertó de mi mundo de fantasía –Tenemos clases, ¿sabes? –Vi a Nino llamándonos desde el salón

*Nino se veía como todo un DJ: ahora usaba una chaqueta y una camisa sin mangas con su propia marca: DJ Carapace (buena Nino), y unos shorts de color negro y verde, junto con unos zapatos y la pulsera de su Kwami: Wayzz, en su muñeca derecha. Todo parecía indicar que sería un año normal… *

 _*_ Pero no creerán que equivocada estaba de esas palabras… *

*Paris*

*12 Meses Después*

*Que todo sucedería aquí… en Año Nuevo… que todo se echaría a perder… *

-Ahora Ladybug… tu me entregaras tu Miraculous… o sino… -Hawk Moth lo tenía, tenía a Adrien, a Chloe, a Nino, a Alya… a todos, estaban encerrados –Tus compañeros morirán

-¡No lo hagas Ladybug! –Escuche a Carapace gritándome desde su jaula

-¡No te rindas, no lo hagas! –Reina Abeja hacia lo mismo, intentando romper las rejas

-¡Ya verás lo que te hare si la obligas a hacerlo! –Rena Rouge estaba fúrica, intentaba salir –No lo hagas… por favor…

*Mire a Cat Noir, allí… moribundo… herido… estaba inconsciente… no había salida… *

-Tu ganas Hawk Moth… -Baje mi mirada hacia el suelo y puse mis manos en mis zarcillos –Con suavidad me los quite y sentí como mi traje me abandonaba poco a poco…

*¡Marinette!*

*Pero esto fue lo que sucedió antes de ese fatídico día… hace 12 meses… cuando la Operación: Akuma… tuvo éxito… *


	2. Capitulo 1- El Pavorreal y el Ladybug

Capítulo I

Mes 1

"El Pavorreal y el Ladybug"

*Marinette Dupain-Cheng*

-… Y si mezclamos el flúor con esto, obtendremos- ¡Señorita Dupain-Cheng! –La profesora dio un grito que me hizo despertarme -¡Ya van 3 veces en la semana!

-Lo-lo siento señorita… -No estaba durmiendo bien, había tenido unas horribles pesadillas, note la mirada de Alya, como si me acusara o si-

-Oye, ¿otra vez con lo mismo? –O como si no supiese nada… -¿Qué te sucede? No eres la Marinette de siempre

-Lo siento Alya… no he dormido bien –Mi voz sonaba cansada, y mi aspecto: patético

-¿Aun soñando cosas despiertas, Dupain-Cheng? –Chloe… tan linda ella, hablando tan alto que creo que Hawk Moth la había escuchado –De seguro piensas en como Adrien podría satisfacerte… complacerte… que te sepas que el es mío

-¿En donde firmaste, Chloe? Porque hasta donde sé, Adrien no es de colección –Alya salió hecha una fiera –Al menos no su cuerpo

-Pues para que te lo sepas, Adrien y ¡Yo! Participaremos como el Príncipe y la Princesa de la festividad del campus del Pavorreal, ¿verdad que si Adrien-buggy? –Chloe miro a Adrien con ojos de perrito, mientras que este quería saltar por la ventana o esconderse tras de Nino

-¿Cuándo acepte eso Chloe? –Adrien se noto desconcertado, e intrigado, no lo culpo realmente…

-Sabes que mi papi hablo con tu padre para que estemos juntos, Adrien-buggy –Chloe saco su teléfono… no otra vez ese teléfono… -Y claro que tu padre acepto-

-Mi padre no me ha dicho nada –Adrien, por primera vez, se mostro molesto con Chloe -¿No lo hizo, verdad? –Y hasta allí había llegado su valentía…

-Llevare flores a tu sepulcro, viejo –Nino le tomo del hombro y se echo a reír –De esta no vas a escapar

-¡Silencio ya! –La profesora si estaba molesta –En cuanto a ustedes, la festividad del Pavorreal es algo que se celebra aquí todos los años, en Diciembre por supuesto. Una manera de agradecer al mundo con los colores de esa hermosa ave

-¡Y obvio que los colores se verán preciosos en mi! –Chloe se rio como siempre, con esa… risita tan socarrona, que ¡ahhh! No la soporto

-Chloe, ¿si sabes que solo los pavorreales machos tienen plumas de colores? –Le pregunte sonriendo y todos se echaron a reír. Chloe nos miro y se cruzo de hombros

-Buena esa, Marinette Dupain-Cheng -Alya se rio y choco los cinco conmigo –Así se habla

*Hora Libre*

*Uff, se había sentido tan bien ese primer día… aunque no me gusto dormirme en la clase de la profesora, otra vez… no he dormido bien, ha habido villanos akumatizados aun más seguido, casi 3 por semana, a veces 4… y aunque ahora somos más para enfrentarlos, no sé como los demás pueden hacerlo… en serio, es fascinante… ¡no, positiva Marinette!, ¡por supuesto que podemos!, aunque es pesado… pero ¿saben? Haberle devuelto esa a Chloe hizo de este un muy buen inicio de día, si señor*

-Vaya Marinette, sí que has aprendido de mi –Alya se sentía con cierto grado de soberbia –Nada mejor que ver la cara de Chloe para rejuvenecer la mañana –Lo dijo estirándose satisfecha con mi… "trabajo"

-He aprendido de la mejor –Se sentía bien devolvérsela de vez en cuando a Chloe… pero se sentía mejor, "el"… "el"…

-¿Marinette, hola? –Adrien estaba enfrente de mí con rostro extrañado –Eh… ¿hay alguien allí?

-Lo siento Adrien –Alya me sacudió sin NADA de cuidado –Estaba soñando con mariquitas y gatos danzando

-¡Ho-hola Adrien!, ¿tu preguntarme algo quieres? (Bien hecho Marinette, bien hecho…) –Después de mi interpretación directa del Maestro Yoda de Star Wars, Adrien se rio un poco y comenzó a hablar

-Bueno, ahora que volviste, me preguntaba si tú… querías… ¿ir al festival conmigo? –Adrien sonaba ¿nervioso?-Espera… ¡¿me está invitando a salir?! –Se que es dentro de unos meses, y quizás sea pronto, pero quería confirmarlo, solo por estar seguro

("… ir al festival conmigo… ir al festival conmigo… ir al festival conmigo…)- Mi mente estaba en las nubes, realmente iba a ir al festival con Adrien Agreste…

-Ella ¡por supuesto que ira contigo Adrien!- Alya me agarro mientras aun superaba mi fantasía –No te preocupes, ella tiene esos lapsus, no se lo digas a nadie –Le dijo en susurros

-Entiendo –Adrien respondió en complicidad, Nino solo se reía de la escena

-¡Muy bien señoritas, Adrien y Yo tenemos que irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer, de hombre, machos! –Nino hacia musculo con sus brazos, pero más que musculo, eso parecía un gusanillo asomándose en la tierra

-Claro Nino, avísennos si necesitan mover un auto, aunque ese gusanillo no creo que lo necesite –Alya lo dijo mientras me arrastraba –Adiós, hombresotes

-¡Por supuesto que lo- ¡oye!- Nino reacciono lento, mientras nosotras nos alejábamos de ellos 

*Mansión Agreste*

*Gabriel Agreste*

-Señor Agreste, aquí tiene los documentos que pidió –Nathalie, como siempre, acorde al tiempo, me trajo lo que le pedí

-Gracias Nathalie –Los revise y vi por la mirilla del ojo que Nathalie aun seguía allí –Natalie, te tengo que preguntar… ¿sabes que tienen en común las personas?

-No señor –Por supuesto que no lo iba a saber

-Los sentimientos… y por eso es que es fácil que sean akumatizados… -Presione mi puño al decir eso -¿Sabes por qué te pedí esto, no?

-Usted tiene la sospecha de que los "Héroes de Paris" son unos simples niños –Nathalie arreglo sus lentes al decir eso –Y por eso me ha pedido los expedientes de todos los alumnos de las universidades de Paris

-Solo eso tiene sentido… sino, ¿Cómo se me pueden escapar tan fácil? –Mi pregunta tenía resentimiento, ira, confusión… agarre los documentos y comencé a leerlos –Y además, los jóvenes son fáciles de manipular… con esto, iré sacando uno por uno hasta llegar a quienes puedan ser

-Señor, si me permite decirlo, creo que esto-

-No deje que Nathalie terminara su oración -¿Es una pérdida de tiempo, Natalie? No… créeme que no… si hay algo que es una pérdida de tiempo es el no empezar… -Dije agarrando los documentos y retirándome a mi palto sagrado –Que Adrien llegue antes de su clase de piano y tenis, por favor, y que no llegue tarde… -Me retire sin decir nada mas

-Si Señor Agreste… -Nathalie tenía una voz de desasosiego, pero al irse se planto en su rostro una ¿sonrisa, quizás?

*Palto de Hawk Moth*

*Mansión Agreste*

-Hmn… a ver quién puede ser fácil de akumatizar… -Ya como Hawk Moth, leía los documentos mientras la esperaba… a ella… -Ahhh, ya llegaste…

*La vi, semblante y hermosa como siempre, ocultando a medio ver con su rostro con su abanico de plumas azules, su hermoso traje azul oscuro solo reflejaba su bella figura… se acercaba con una calma y tranquilidad pero a la vez con aquel misterio reflejado en su espectacular ser… ¿Quién seria, ella, a quien conocí hace 2 años y con quien comencé a trabajar para derrotar a los "Héroes de Paris"… *

-Mayura… -Sonreí y la salude, besando su mano cual caballero a su dama –Un honor verte de nuevo

-Mi querido Hawk Moth –Mayura se rio maléficamente –Siempre es un placer ayudar a un buen amigo –Se acerco a mi palto con gracia -¿Y quién es el primer objetivo?

-Hay tanto que escoger… ¿Quién me recomiendas? –Le di para que leyera los documentos, y ella se fijo en una persona

-¿Y por qué no ella? –Señalo a una alumna: Myléne Hapréle –Tan débil… con ese cuerpo, no me sorprende que lo sea

-Buena elección, pero no hay motivo para akumatizarla-

-Hawk Moth, cariño, primer consejo: no necesitas un motivo para akumatizar –Dicho esto, agarro una mariposa, mi mano, y junto con la suya, creamos un akuma… distinto: tenia marcas violetas en sus alas, y desprendía unas esporas oscuras –Con estas, crearemos nuevos villanos… algo que ni ellos podrán contrarrestar…

-Muy bien… ¡Vuela mi pequeño Akuma, y haz nuestro trabajo! –Libere al akuma, quien voló libremente por el cielo de Paris, buscando a su objetivo…

*Calles de Paris*

*Adrien Agreste*

-Oye Nino… ¿tu crees que haya sido una buena idea?, digo, haber invitado a Marinette-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- Esta vez no solo Nino, sino Plagg, respondieron al mismo tiempo

-No puedo creer que por fin lo hicieras, Adrien… como un buen queso: llegaste a tu punto pero lo hiciste –Plagg lo dijo mientras comía, pues… eso, queso, muy gustoso por cierto –Tuviste valor… algo que dice mucho de ti

-Gracias, pero ¿tu acaso te llamas "Nino"? –Le pregunte de manera irónica, y cerré mi bolso, escuche a Plagg quejándose mientras refunfuñaba y finalmente, un bocado de placer

-Plagg tienes razón Adrien, lo hiciste –Nino se reía mientras me rodeaba con su hombro

-¿Tu no vas a invitar a nadie? –Le pregunte algo nervioso, aun no podía creer lo que había hecho hace solo unos minutos

-Yo no necesito invitar a alguien 11 meses antes amigo –Nino sonaba muy heroico –Invitare a Alya unas semanas antes, ella sabe que será mi pareja

-¿Si? Pues vi a uno de los chicos nuevos hacerle ojitos a "tu pareja" –Le di un poco de "abre los ojos" antes de darme cuenta de que… quizás lo pude haber enojado de mas

-¡¿Quién fue?!, ¡¿quién se atrevió a tocar a mi Alya?! –Parecía una fiera, y me puse muy nervioso

-¡Oye, oye viejo, relájate, que era una broma! –Me reí nervioso para calmar la situación -¿Lo ves? ¡Broma de amigos! –Sonreí, mintiendo como nunca, y sí, soy mal mentiroso

¡Oigan chicos!, ¿han visto a Myléne?- Vimos a Iván acercándose a nosotros corriendo algo desesperado

-Pues… no, ¿tú la viste Adrien? –Nino parecía confundido, y me miro, Yo tampoco parecía muy atento a lo que sucedía

-No Iván, ¿Por qué, le ha pasado algo? –Le pregunte, y por primera vez, me arrepiento de haber hecho una pregunta así

-Es que comenzó a actuar muy raro de repente: estábamos de lo más tranquilos, tomando un helado donde André… y luego se puso… rara

-¿Rara?, bueno, Myléne es rara, pero –Pise a Nino fuerte… muy fuerte… para que se callara y me dejara hablar a mi

-¿Cómo rara, Iván? –Esto iba extraño… ¿Myléne, rara de repente?

-Dijo que le dolía la cabeza… y mucho… y luego se puso muy gruñona, me dijo que no me quería… y se fue corriendo, tirando nuestros helados y balbuceando cosas raras

-Esa no es la Myléne que conocemos… ¿o sí? –Nino se sentía confundido, no más que Yo, por supuesto

-¿Por dónde se fue? –Le pregunte a Iván por donde se fue, nos señalo una dirección y Nino y Yo salimos corriendo hacia allá

-¿Crees que la hayan-

-Bueno, una vez lo hicieron Nino –Lo interrumpí sin mirarlo –Pero ¿sin motivo alguno?

-No puede ser posible: Hawk Moth tiene que tener un… sentimiento negativo, algo para poder embrujar a las personas –Wayzz salió de la nada, sosteniéndose de la camisa de Nino

-¿Por qué pensar que fue Hawk Moth?, ¿quizás solo… actúa raro? –Nino intento darle explicación a algo que Yo sabía que no tenía sentido…

*Nos detuvimos por un movimiento en la tierra… muy grande… muy fuerte… seguía, seguía, sacudía la tierra, incluso abría grietas en las carreteras, tuvimos que agarrarnos a algo para no caernos… y entonces le vimos… era enorme: un monstruo gigante, tenia 4 brazos y una coraza encima de él, su cabello goteaba una especie de baba, y dejaba la misma mientras caminaba y agitaba sus… ¿colas?, eran 4 cosas que sobresalían de detrás de él, mientras más les movía, mas destrucción causaba esa cosa… tenia 5 ojos: 4 en su rostro y uno gigante en su frente. Tenía garras en sus manos y patas, y unos dientes tan grandes que sobresalían de su mandíbula, y parecían ser muy filosos… el monstruo avanzaba por la ciudad mirando todo con esos enormes ojos amarillos brillantes… era una mirada aterradora, terrorífica… "

*Infernatrix… soy Yo, Hawk Moth… tienes el poder de cubrir el mundo con tus poderes de pesadillas… nadie se burlara de ti, porque ahora tu serás su pesadilla y su terror más profundo… pero si quieres completar este mundo tan infernal, tráeme los Miraculous de los "Héroes de Paris" y tu labor estará completa*

*Sin perder tiempo, Nino y Yo nos escondimos de la multitud, en un callejón, donde nadie nos pudiese ver para transformarnos… eso no podía ser Myléne, ¿no?, no, no podía serlo, no podía… *

-Viejo, ¡Adrian, concéntrate! –Nino me trajo de vuelta a la realidad -¡Hay que detener a esa… cosa! –Wayzz salió de repente, igual que Plagg… y su queso

-Ustedes pueden encargarse, Yo mientras le hincare el diente a este queso… -Plagg estuvo a punto de comerse ese queso, pero…

-¡No hay tiempo!, ¡Plagg, las garras! –Lo dije, e hice que Plagg fuese atraído hacia mi anillo, mientras le escuchaba gritar _"¡No otra vez!"_

-¡Wayzz, a formarse! –Nino lo dijo con mi mismo ímpetu, mientras Wayzz iba directo a su pulsera

*Centro de la Ciudad*

*Marinette Dupain-Cheng*

*Caminaba con Alya y pudimos notar un estruendo cerca del centro… y no nos tomo mucho tiempo darnos cuenta de donde venia el estruendo: vimos a ese monstruo destruyéndolo todo, y también vimos a Cat Noir y Carapace luchando contra ella… o mejor dicho, recibían una paliza de esa cosa*

-Creo que Nino y Adrien necesitan un poco de ayuda –Alya lo dijo mientras me agarraba, corriendo en dirección contraria a los demás

-¿Eh?, ¡Alya, Marinette!, ¿A dónde van? –Diablos, Nathaniel…

-¿Nathaniel?, ¡es peligroso, deberías irte de aquí! –Mire a Nathaniel mientras corría con Alya

-¡Pero ustedes van en –No pudo terminar la oración, ya estábamos muy lejos para escucharlo… -Dirección contraria…

*Nos escondimos donde nadie pudiese vernos, allí, Trixx y Tikki hicieron su aparición, parecían totalmente aterradas, y era la primera vez que las veía así*

-¿Qué es esa cosa? –Tikki temblaba, casi no le entendía lo que decía

-¡Pa-para que sepan… Yo no tengo miedo! –Trixx intentaba mostrarse valiente, pero al primer pisotón, se abrazo a Alya con mucho terror

-Eso me recuerda a… -

-¿Myléne, no? –Alya termino mi oración, con mucha calma pero a la vez algo de incertidumbre –Si, parece mucho a "Horrificadora"… ¿"Horrificadora", no?

-¡Mucha charla, mas acción señoritas! –Trixx se mostraba valiente, pero otra vez, escucho un rugido de la bestia, y de vuelta a los brazos de Alya

-¡Tikki, motas! –Dije mientras Tikki pasaba a mis aretes y estos se activaban

-¡Trixx, vamos allá! –Alya lo dijo igual que Yo, mientras Trixx iba a su collar y este se iluminaba

*Paris*  
*Cat Noir*

*Iba por todos los edificios, intentando esquivar los… escupitajos de esa cosa, intentando pensar donde estaba el akuma, pero siendo sincero, ¡no veía nada más que masa viscosa y repulsiva!, ahora entiendo lo que vivieron en la película "The Blob"*

-¡Oye "Vizcozilla", por aquí! –Le dije en un tono amigable a mi nuevo amigo, mientras hacía que me persiguiera fuera de la multitud -¿Cómo la llevas, viejo?

-Bueno, debo decir… -Carapace esquivaba los escupitajos lo más rápido que podía –Que es más difícil de lo que parece

-Mira como se hace –Me lance y esquivaba con gracia y soltura los ataques -¿Lo ves?, gracia y estilo –Lo decía mientras esquivaba con los ojos cerrados –Gracia y –De repente, un coletazo me lanzo lejos -¡Ahhhhhh!

-… Y estilo –Carapace solo suspiro y siguió a esa cosa

*Infernatrix, ya lo tienes, ¡quítale su Miraculous!*

-¡Nada de eso, bicho feo! –Con su yo-yo, Mi Lady detuvo otro ataque del monstruo –Hola gatito, ¿te ayudo?

-Mi Lady, tu ayuda siempre es necesaria –Me presente como el caballero que era -¿Trajiste compañía?

-¡Awww, miren, si son los tortolitos! –Rena Rouge apareció, y con su flauta y un pequeño sonido, creo varios espejos con nuestras imágenes –A ver pequeñito, ¿Dónde crees que estamos?

*El monstruo miraba a su alrededor confundido, miraba y miraba, confundiéndose cada vez mas y mas, hasta que en un arranque de furia, lanzo un rugido que, aparte de partir los espejos y destruir la ilusión, nublo toda nuestra vista, no sabíamos dónde estaba cada uno… y lo escuche, estoy segura de que lo escuche… *

*¡Ciudadanos de Paris!, ¡Soy Yo, Hawk Moth!, ¡y les traigo este nuevo avance!*

-¿Nuevo avance? –Ladybug miraba a todos lados, buscando el origen de la voz

-¡¿Dónde estás Hawk Moth?!, ¡sal y muéstrate! –Yo ya estaba listo para la acción, buscaba con la mirada, esperando a que saliese de cualquier lugar

-¡No te tememos, Hawk Moth! –Carapace se mostro genuinamente valiente, aunque era la primera vez que escuchaba a ese villano

-¡Creo que es tan cobarde que no se muestra! –Rena Rouge reía jocosa ante la voz de Hawk Moth, pero él siguió hablando, ignorándonos

*He desaparecido durante 4 años… pero ahora he vuelto… y más fuerte que nunca… estos nuevos villanos no son como los anteriores, son más fuertes, más feroces, y solo tienen un propósito: destruirlo todo… *

-¿Destruir… todo? –Por un momento, algo dentro de mi decía: "Hawk Moth está diciendo la verdad"

*Ciudadanos, solo tienen que hacer una cosa: ¡no permitan que esto se salga de sus manos!, ¡únanse y hagan que los "Héroes de Paris" revelen quienes son", si son héroes, ¡¿Por qué tienen que ocultarse?!, ¡háganlo o sufran las consecuencias!*

*Dicho esto, ese monstruo comenzó a destruirlo todo, Hawk Moth decía la verdad… esta cosa… lo estaba destruyendo todo… "revelar quiénes somos", ¿en serio?, ¿hasta ese punto llego?, ¿engañar a las personas para que estén en nuestra contra?, ¡si, como no!, ellos son muy listos para dejarse engañar por Hawk Moth, no caerían así como así… cuando se disipo el humo, lo tenía mirándome, de frente, esos 5 ojos llenos de maldad pura… cuando estuvo a punto de comerme, unos aguijones fueron directos a su rostro, haciéndole retroceder. Era ella: con su traje amarillo y negro: Queen Bee*

-¡Queen Bee siempre para salvar el día! –Queen Bee nos saludo muy rápidamente -¡Ahora acabemos con esto!

-Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde está el akuma –Rena Rouge respondió esquivando los golpes -¡¿Cómo quieres que lo derrotemos?!

-¡Pues hay que hacer algo señoritas! –Dije mientras devolvía los escupitajos y esquivaba sus golpes -¡Su hermoso gato no tiene tantas vidas!

-¡En algún lugar tiene que estar el akuma! –Mi Lady dijo eso, y con gracia, como siempre, esquivaba los ataques mientras pasaba cerca del monstruo y lo miraba de arriba-abajo –Esperen… ¿eso es –No pudo terminar la oración, ya que el monstruo la había golpeado, logre atraparla y amortiguar su caída

-Gra… gracias –Dijo con una voz algo audible

-¿Estás bien? –Le pregunte con algo de preocupación

-Nada que una buena crema y una desakumatizacion no quiten –La ayude a levantarse –Creo que se donde está el akuma… tiene una argolla, cerca de uno de sus cabellos

-Ah bueno, solo hay que ir y quitársela… ¿Quién será el valiente que funcione de carnada? –Todos miramos a Carapace en cuanto lo dijo

-Oh no, Yo no-

-Oh si bebe, tu ¡si! –Dicho esto, Rena Rouge lo lanzo sin previo aviso contra la bestia. Carapace activo su escudo antes de llegar y comenzó a distraerlo

-¡Lucky Charm! –Escuche a Mi Lady activarlo, y lo que vi fue… eh… -¿Una malla de plástico estirable?, ¿Qué se supone que hare con esto?

-Bueno, podemos rebotar con eso una vez derrotemos a esta cosa Mi Lady –Lo dije mientras esquivaba junto con ella los ataques de esa bestia

*Ladybug*

*Mire a todo a mi alrededor, y se me ocurrió una idea, creo… *

-¡Queen Bee, Carapace, necesito que sostengan esto! –Les lance la malla y ellos la agarraron -¡Y esperen mi señal!

-¡¿Y que se supone que hagamos con esto?! –Queen Bee pregunto muy alterada y exaltada

-¡Que esperes su señal mujer! –Rena Rouge parecía aun más exaltada que ella –Pero en serio, ¿Qué harás con eso?

-Ustedes solo síganme –Les afirme con determinación, y ellos siguieron mi plan

*Mientras Queen Bee y Carapace distraían al monstruo, volando a su alrededor, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge y Yo nos movíamos hasta quedar justo frente a el, y de allí, comenzamos a movernos para que nos notase y nos atacase. Allí, disparo un gran escupitajo, y en ese momento, Carapace y Queen Bee se metieron entre nosotros y el ataque, haciendo que cayese en sus ojos, dándonos tiempo de impulsarnos entre los 5 y derribar al monstruo, y por fin, poderle quitar el arete, lo rompí pero… *

-Ay no… ¡no, no, no! –El Akuma no había aparecido… -¡El Akuma no está allí!

*El monstruo se levanto de nuevo, listo para volver a atacar, hasta que vi una marca en su espalda, que tenia forma de mariposa, eso debía ser el akuma… rápidamente corrí antes de que pudiese hacer algo mas y lo toque con mi yo-yo… el monstruo se quedo quieto y salió una mariposa negra con unos extraños símbolos volando del tatuaje en su espalda… *

-¡Es hora de acabar con la maldad! –Capture al Akuma y lo purifique, pero esta vez, la mariposa se deshizo en un haz de luz -… No mas maldades para ti, pequeño Akuma… -Agarre la malla y la lance al cielo -¡Ladybug Milagrosa!

*Todo volvió a la normalidad… el monstruo cayo y poco a poco volvía a ser Myléne… pero ¿Cómo paso esto? No tiene sentido… nuestros Miraculous comenzaron a sonar, y rápidamente nos separamos, y una vez en nuestros trajes de civiles, nos volvimos a reunir, una vez que no aseguramos que Myléne y todo estuviesen a salvo, claro… *

-Muy bien, ¡¿alguien me puede decir que rayos pasó?! –Chloe estaba histérica, su faceta "histérica" había florecido de nuevo

-Si lo supiéramos, no estuviésemos aquí discutiéndolo Chloe –Alya parecía irritada -¿Nadie, ninguno?

-Se supone que Hawk Moth posee a las personas con sentimientos negativos… pero Myléne estaba normal… y eso era una versión mucho más poderosa que "Horrificadora", mucho, MUCHO más poderosa –Nino se sobresalto mucho al decirlo, sonaba impactado

-Quitando eso, todos nos dimos cuenta, ¿no? –Adrien rompió la discusión, todos sabíamos a que se refería

-Hawk Moth volvió… -Todo quedo en silencio con esas palabras –Y ahora busca poner a todo el mundo en contra… de nosotros

-Pero no creo que la gente lo haga, ¿no? –Nino se reía ante esto, claro, Yo prefería reír antes de llorar

-Eso espero… -Alya suspiro en vez de reír -¿Marinette, estás bien?

-Solo espero que Hawk Moth haya estado exagerando… y que este no sea el comienzo de algo terriblemente malo… -Suspire sin mucha emoción, y sin mucha esperanza…

*Palto de Hawk Moth*

*Hawk Moth*

-¡No, no, no! Estuvimos tan cerca… -Estaba frustrado, pero ella estaba allí para consolarme

-Tranquilo Hawk Moth… como ella, habrán mas… muchos más… -Mayura me susurraba seductoramente al oído -¿Qué tal si ahora planeamos algo más?

-¿Cómo qué?, ¿y con quién? –Le dije con una sonrisa muy siniestra pero deliberadamente receptiva ante su propuesta

-Pues con ella… -Señalo un nombre en la lista…

*Ella puede sernos de ayuda… *

-Oye niño… si, tu –Una voz femenina se escuchaba desde un callejón

-¿Yo? –Nathaniel se mostro algo escéptico, y miro dentro del callejón

*De allí salió una joven de cabello marrón, esbelta figura, un chaleco naranja y unos pantalones ajustados de color carmesí, y un colgante de cola de zorro… *

-¿Conoces a Marinette Dupain-Cheng y a Adrien Agreste, no? –La chica pregunto con cierto misterio en su voz

-Si… ¿Quién eres tú? –Nathaniel, sonaba desconfiado, pero interesado a la vez

-Mi nombre… es Lila Rossi –La chica movió su cabello mientras sonreía –Y tu y Yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar…


End file.
